The Silent One Johnny Mulford
by milseain
Summary: This is the story of Paul, Johnny and Uncle Mulford before the two boys started to kill people. This takes place several years before the gruesome murders in the woods. : It's solely based on Johnny the shy one and how he overcomes everything. OPEN SEASON


Criminal Minds

Open Season.

This is the story of Paul, Johnny and Uncle Mulford before the two boys started to kill people. This takes place several years before the gruesome murders in the woods. :) It's solely based on Johnny (the shy one) and how he overcomes everything.

Episode summary: The team is called to investigate when bodies of missing people are discovered in the Idaho wilderness. This leads the team to determine that the subjects they are profiling have been hunting humans for sport.

------

"One. Two. Three"  
There was a whisper through the branches, and as immediately as someone spoke those words, an arrow shot through the trees, piercing the brown oak tree's trunk.

"Good Johnny. Next time though, make sure to aim higher. Your prey would die a slower death that way." My uncle replied as he stared down into my pale face with a mixed look of pride and anger on his face, he slapped my back in what I thought was probably a congratulating sort of way.

I ran my hand through my thin greasy black hair, smiling shyly, "Thanks for that tip, Uncle. I will make sure to improve next time, then," I heard myself say casually as I slung my bow over my back as I walked towards the oak tree, grabbing the arrow out of the bark, furious that I still didn't get it. Why had I replied so politely? I should have acted tougher, I thought angry at myself.

"That was a good shot, Paul. I really liked that, I am sure that would stop anyone in their tracks," I heard my uncle say to my older brother, laughing heartily as he congratulated him. I glared at them both as I climbed the steep hill. My uncle was always easier on Paul then he was me. It was like he praised him over me, but I guess that couldn't be helped. Paul was everything you wanted in a son.

"Thanks," Paul muttered, running towards the tree, and I watched him. He was a fast runner, faster then me. He should be an athlete, or something to do with sports, but I knew that would never happen. I bit my lip. Paul was eighteen years old and I was sixteen. I envied my brother. He was everything I wasn't. He was good looking, an excellent talker, great at making jokes, and he could flirt with girls. I, however was way to shy and my looks did not suit me.

I had a large forehead, unkept greasy black hair and was deathly pale, like the moon. I was unattractive. People, usually that Linda lady from the arrow shop told me otherwise, but i knew. There was no point denying the fact.

Paul, on the other hand was tanned, had short hair and was overall better looking. The gene pool certainly failed me. The only thing I was great at was writing, although if my uncle EVER caught me writing, I would be called everything under the sun and most likely beaten with a pitchfork.

Bounding back towards us, Paul smiled sheepishly as he glanced back towards Uncle Joe.

"I think that's all we need to learn for today, boys. Let's go get a bite to eat and head home."

I smelled coffee boiling on our old electric stove but I didn't get up to get any. I felt sick to my stomach, and I think it was the fast food my uncle bought us. It just didn't agree.

"Hey you okay, bro?" Paul asked as he walked over with two mugs and the large coffee pot, setting all three on the old scratched blue card table that had various cigarette burns, spills from hot liquids and gapping holes probably caused by my uncle's friends stabbing a knife into it.

"I guess I could be worse," I moaned angrily as I stirred some milk into my coffee and taking a sip of it.

"Oh come on, Johnny. You need to learn to suck it up," Joe said as he walked towards me, hitting the side of my head with his hand, as he sat down beside Paul and poured himself a cup of black coffee.

I was startled, although I knew that it should be expected. My hand instantly raised to my temple and I rubbed it, glaring.

"I keep telling him that, but he's a hopeless case. He'd rather sit in his room and write or take out his pain on his prey, which is about the only thing he's good for." Paul said with a slight smile, watching me, daring me to provoke him.

I merely shrugged and rolled my eyes, "Whatever," Although I knew that it was perfectly true.

"Writing your fairy poetry again, boy? You should stop before I destroy all your belongings. Being able to write does not make you a better person then us, you know that right?" My uncle snapped, setting his coffee down calmly on the table, now watching me as well.

I was taken aback, and I shook my head furiously, "I never said that, I mean --" I was cut off before I was able to finish what I started.

"I have taught you all you need to know you live in this environment. I think I did a pretty damn good job. Being an orphan and all, I didn't have to take you under my wing!!" My uncle said heavily, glaring at me now.

I nodded intently, "I know and I never said any of the stuff you just did. I don't think I'm better then you OR Paul. God, I wish you didn't just jump down my throat about EVERYTHING without understanding." I snapped, grabbing my things in my hands and going to my bedroom, slamming the door.

"What's wrong with him?"


End file.
